daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Surana
Sophie Surana (9:13-Present) was born in Orlais and spent most of her childhood in the alienage of Val Royeaux. After her family got caught up in an Orlesian scandal, she was forced to flee with her Uncle and Sister to the neighboring country of Ferelden, taking refuge in Lothering. Not long after they arrived Sophie began to display signs of magical prowess. Swiftly she was torn from her family by the Templars and brought to the Circle Tower, known as Kinloch Hold. She thought she would spend the rest of her life here. She was wrong... Overview Physical Appearance Sophie has always been referred to as a delicate girl, petite even by Elven standards. Growing up she never cut her hair and it went down to her waist in a long, golden stream of beauty. However, when she had to escape Orlais with her Uncle and Sister, she cut her hair short. Anything to hide her true identity to the people hunting her and her family. Shorter than the average Elf at her age with a slim figure to go along with her emerald green eyes, causing many to stare a moment too long. Short, dark golden hair complimented by her tanned golden skin causing her eyes to look even more exotic than they already are. She likes to tuck her hair behind her long ears to really show her Elven features off. She is proud of her Elven heritage and isn't afraid to hide it. It's simple to forget how harmless she looks when her magic is summoned, imposing a terrifying aura of destruction and what seems like an endless surge of power. Further accentuated when she uses her Blood Magic when it's called upon. She was never the athletic type or even all that fit and relied more so on her mind and mana to gain her advantages in life. Excelling in these aspects to make up for her lack of physical strength. Zevran often joked that a light breeze could sweep her away into the wind. Like most elves, she is nimble and flexible which certainly saved her life a time or two dodging arrows and spells. She rarely put herself in a perilous position on the front line to risk the chances of encountering close combat situations. Personality Sophie carries herself with grace and her personality reflects as much. In her journey, she always put others above her own needs, often giving away coin to those in need (ignoring the great sighs of disgust coming from Morrigan each time) or sacrificing personal gain to aid the people. Sophie was described as loving, compassionate, kind and quiet. The shining beacon that would attract various kinds of people to her loving demeanor, often gaining many friends. Inspiring the people around her to do great things and unifying them to one cause. On some occasions, she would crack a joke in camp which is so rare for her to do so it always gave her friends a good chuckle. Many jokes flew over her head but she was determined to become more in tune with the humour everyone displayed. She's...not exactly there yet and misunderstands many of the more exotic jokes but she tries to keep up. Often times needing Zevran or Oghren to really explain it to her. Her thick Orlesian accent still remained and it sort of reflects who she was, and what she was to the people of Ferelden right away. She was an Orlesian Elf that possessed the power of magic, everything one should despise in this country but she always managed to gain the love and affection of those around her who were willing to give her a chance. She had that natural charisma which could raise the morale of those around her and turn the tides of battle in the darkest of situations. The more she endured in her journey, the more hardened she became. The mental toll of all the traumatic events she witnessed would slowly creep its way deeper in her mind each time. The weight of her decisions burdened her and the pressure built each day. She embraced her duty as a Grey Warden to the fullest and started to look at the grand scheme of her efforts while doing her best to keep the populace happy. Despite her efforts, some situations were simply out of her control. For a while she sort of lost her way and began doubting herself. Unsure of what decisions she made were the right or wrong ones or if she even had the authority to truly make a choice with so many lives on the line. Balancing the need of the many over the few. Despite the hardships she confronted in her journey, she always did her best to keep an open and positive attitude when she could. Sophie is very easygoing, gentle, and supportive. 'Talents and Skills' Biography History Early in her life Sophie had a childhood much like any other elven child stuck in the gloomy alienage. Poor living conditions, eating scraps, always going to sleep cold at night but she always managed to find a bright spot in these situations. Her enthusiasm was a joy to those around her, often gaining her many snacks from the more elderly elves with what little they had to spare. The benefits Sophie received were non-existent for her little sister Marie however, who was human in appearance but of mixed blood. The look of a shem and treated like one amongst the other people of the alienage. No place among humans nor the elves. Marie was only her half-sister, they shared the same mother but that's where the similarities end. Marie was pale with dark brown eyes and long brown hair, bangs covering a fair amount of her face, hiding her ears almost as if she was hiding her shame she was born with. Sophie ignored what others said about Marie because all she simply seen was her dear sister, and did what little she could to protect her from the harassment. Hoping one day that she would be accepted. Marie would often return home with bruises given from the other kids and eventually Marie stopped leaving the house all together. Sophie would comfort her, explaining she would have nothing to fear as long as they were together. Sophie felt pained watching the struggle her sister had to face in her every day life, not being able to do anything to truly help. Mother was always busy working at the Deveaux estate, paying no attention to the daily struggles she had to face. Sophie hadn't seen her father Leon ever since Marie was born, revealing the horrifying truth of her mother Annette's secret. A child that most certainly did not belong to him as the elven features were no where to be found. Leon simply left that very night, never to be seen again and any time Sophie persisted in his whereabouts to mother she was given weak answers or her mother would simply change the subject. There was clearly something to this but no one would speak of it to a little girl at her age. The Noble family Deveaux would let them live in the small shack that they owned in the alienage as long as Annette continued in her duty serving the family. Annette simply helped the cooks and cleaned the estate, often never making it home at times with the work seeming to never end. Sophie's uncle Louie watched the two girls every day, essentially raising them throughout their childhood.. He had his fair share of demons with alcohol but he always put what was best for the two girls above anything else. Life was finally getting better for the family, seemingly restoring some normalcy to their daily lives. Even that, would be short lived however. Soldiers branding the Deveaux Crest raided the alienage one evening, interrogating the elves to the whereabouts of the bastard human child living amongst them. Any elf who withheld information of her location would be executed. The rumor at the time was the head of the household, Xavier Deveaux, had a child with an elven servant. His wife caught wind and furiously sent soldiers to wipe the stain off their family name for good. Every elf knew who they spoke of and eventually the soldiers would find their way to Sophie's home. Louie swiftly dressed the girls and prepared them for a quick escape with time running short. Sophie protested, yelling that they couldn't leave without mother which was quickly cut short as Louie explained to her that she is already dead. Words that Sophie could simply not accept or really comprehend. Louie grabbed a sharp knife and hastily sliced off the long hair of the two girls, leaving them a short haired mess. They looked more like elven boys now and although it wasn't much, it was *something* to help hide their identities. It all felt like a dream as Louie led the two little girls away with the help of a few elves who were putting their lives at risk, even though one of the girls was a bastard shem. I suppose some of them did care after all. Louie knew it was a poor plan but fleeing to Ferelden where the Noble Orlesian family would have the least reach would be their best chance at survival. Eventually, they were smuggled across the border and found their way south ending up in a small little town called Lothering where they planned to spend their remaining days. Hoping for a normal life and a fresh start. No doubt it would be difficult with their obvious Orlesian accents which come off as hostile to the Ferelden people, intentional or not. As if life couldn't get any worse for the broken family, Sophie began to display signs of magical ability. The one thing despised just as much as their obvious Orlesian heritage. The people of Lothering alerted the Templars immediately and Sophie was torn away from her Uncle Louie and dear sister Marie. Marie crying in Louie's arms as Louie painfully watched as Sophie was simply taken away. For the first time in her life, Sophie was alone. In-game Kinloch Hold - Where the story truly began in the legend of Sophie Surana, Hero of Ferelden. A title which always had a hint of irony considering her background. At this stage of the game, she was extremely naive and obedient. Obeying the rules of the Circle and living what sort of normal life she could. This proved to be easier as she made friends along the way, one in particular being her best friend Jowan. A human man who was brought to the Circle even before her. It was strange being friends with a full on human that didn't judge her or comment on her Elven nature nor her accent. She supposed they were all mages after all, uniting this fact over any other. It was also here at Kinloch Hold, where Sophie had begun her first romantic relationship....with a Templar of all things. A Human man named Cullen. This was out of her comfort zone considering these sorts of relationships were forbidden and she always followed the letter of the law and yet, the hearts wants what it wants. They often met in secret when the proper opportunities arose and simply spent time talking and learning about each other. Constantly blushing and stumbling over words as they spoke. A couple of bumbling idiots now that she looks back on it. The blooming relationship was cut short the very same day in which they shared their first kiss. Sophie got caught up in Jowan's plan to escape the Circle with his love Lily, a Chantry priest. Apparently they both liked to dive into the forbidden oasis of romance choices....or simply terrible judgement. Naturally the plan failed and Jowan revealed himself as a blood mage to escape. This only ended in a torn relationship with Lily and Sophie left to the fate of the Templars, most likely resulting in death or tranquility. She stayed and was willing to accept her punishment for her deeds, being the well behaved mage she was trained to be at this point. It was then that Duncan stepped in and invoked the Rite of conscription and recruited her into the Grey Wardens, saving her from a cruel fate. Little did she know, this new path would be just as painful in the long run... Ostagar -'' ''Lothering -'' ''Circle Tower -'' ''Honnleath -'' ''Redcliffe -'' ''Brecillian Forest -'' ''Orzhammar -'' ''Deep Roads -'' ''Haven -'' ''Denerim -'' ''Alienage -'' ''Warden's Keep -'' ''Return to Ostagar -'' ''Battle of Denerim -'' ''Vigil's Keep -'' ''Kal'Hirol -'' ''Wending Wood -'' ''Blackmarsh -'' ''Amaranthine -'' ''The Nest -'' ''Witch Hunt -'' '''Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Lover * Zevran Arainai -''' '''Family * '''''Leon Surana '-' Her father in which Sophie has little to no relationship with. He left the family behind when Marie was born. She was too young to truly understand the weight of Leon's decision but regardless, he abandoned them and she felt little in the way of missing this man. The fate of Leon is still unknown to Sophie in present day. Perhaps she will confront him again as an adult and get some answers from a shadowy past. * Annette Surana '-' Her mother who was her entire life and hero. Annette worked tirelessly to provide a decent upbringing for Sophie and her sister. As decent as an elf can get for living in the alienage anyways. Annette made Sophie the person she was today, never forgetting the lessons of life she was taught by her mother. Establishing manners and a healthy attitude. Annette met a tragic fate and was murdered by Orlesian guards. * Marie Surana '-' Sophie's dear sister Marie who lived a much more painful life than her even in this short times span on this planet. She had it rough growing up and she knew she was responsible for the state of the family as it stood today, but never the less Sophie loved her. They were inseparable for the most part and were each others support network through thick and thin. Marie relied much more on Big Sis' Sophie but Sophie never really minded. She would do anything for her. A relationship which stands as strong and unbreakable today as it ever did despite the two rarely having the chance to speak considering Sophie's duty as a Warden Commander. They keep their connection through letters as a small way of staying in touch. Many years after the Blight, Marie married a Human Merchant and had a wonderful family of her own. A man who didn't care of her elven blood despite her human appearance and simply loved her for who she was. * Louis Larose -''' '''Friends * ''Alistair Theirin -'' * ''Oghren Kondrat -'' * ''Shale Cadash -'' * ''Loghain Mac Tir -'' * ''Leliana -'' * ''Sten -'' * ''Wynne -'' * ''Morrigan -'' * ''Max (Dog) -'' * ''Nathaniel Howe -'' * ''Velanna -'' * ''Sigrun -'' * ''Anders -'' * Justice -''' '''Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery image0.jpg|Sophie Surana Sophie 1.png 5D27EE62-7743-4D0C-A2D2-F09AE2EBCEC1.jpeg|Sophie Surana Sophie 5.jpg Sophie.png Sophie 93.png Intimacy.png tumblr_psjgrlEpl31xhzy9yo1_1280.jpg|Sophie Surana DAI Sophie 2.png|Sophie Surana DAI DAI Sophie 3 (2).png|Sophie Surana DAI 1 Category:VincentVael Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Surana Category:Mage Category:Blood Mage Category:Zevran Romance Category:Elf